St. Clair Township Fire Department (Ontario)
History St. Clair Township was created in 2001 through amalgamation. The Moore Township Fire Department and Sombra Township Fire Department, each with three stations, were merged to form the new municipal fire department. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 1561 First Street, Brigden :Unit 11 '''- 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / Metalfab pumper (1250/815/20F) :Tower 12' - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R6008 (1665/250/115' T-Rex platform) :'Unit 17' - 1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior tanker (420/1500) (SN#SE 1412) :'Unit 13''' - 1998 Dodge Ram Van 3500 :Unit 14 - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior tanker (420/1500) (SN#SE 3154) :Unit 15 - 2007 GMC C5500 / Asphodel light rescue :Tanker 17 '''- 2019 Freightliner / Rosenbauer Tanker :Parade - 1926 Ford Model T front-mount pumper Fire Station 2' - 249 Hill Street, Corunna Built 1981 :'Tower 22' - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R6008 (1665/250/115' T-Rex platform) :'Unit 21' - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1500/800/20A) (SN#SE 2843) :'Unit 25 '- 2007 GMC C5500 / Asphodel light rescue 'Fire Station 3' - 1550 Eighth Street, Courtright :'Command 1' - 2016 International 4400 / Asphodel walk-in heavy rescue :'Unit 31 '- 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1250/800/25F) (SN#SE 2162) :'Unit 32 '- 1989 Dodge Ram Van 3500 van :'Tanker 34''' - 2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (1050/2500) :Rescue 35 '''- 2007 GMC C5500 / Asphodel :Unit 34' - 1993 E-One Protector / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1292) 'Fire Station 4''' - 1343 Wilkesport Line, Wilkesport :Pump 41 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Metalfab (1250/800/?F) :Tanker 44 - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Metalfab (420PTO/1500) :Rescue 46 - 2000 Ford F-550 / Asphodel :Parade - 1949 Ford F4 'Fire Station 5' - 362 Lambton Line West., Port Lambton :Unit 51 '- 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 2026) :'Unit 53 '- 2005 Freightliner M2 / Superior tanker (420/1500) (SN#SE 3433) :'Unit 54 '- 2005 Ford F-450 / Dobson Mechanical light rescue :'Unit 56- 1991 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500/75' Telesqurt) (SN#E-6567) (SN#SE 1150) 'Fire Station 6' - 442 Kimball Road, Becher :Unit 61 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Metalfab pumper (1250/800/30F) :Unit 64 '- 2006 Freightliner M2 / Superior tanker (420/1500) (SN#SE 3434) :'Unit 65 '- 2011 Ford F-550 / Metalfab light rescue :'Support 1 - 2016 Ford F-350 towing 25' mobile support trailer with SCBA air unit Retired Apparatus :1991 Ford CF-8000 / Hub pumper (1050/1000) (SN#1870) :1990 Ford L-8000 / Dependable / 2001 Robica pumper/tanker (1250/2100) (Chassis/body/pump ex-Sarnia Fire Rescue) :1988 Ford E-350 / PK Bodies light rescue :1988 Ford E-350 / Childs cube van rescue :1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (840/800) (SN#SE 802) (Sold to Kerns Township Fire Department) :1986 Ford C-800 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 685) :1986 GMC K2500 lighting unit :1984 Ford E-350 / Unicell cube van rescue :1982 Ford F-350 / Pollock light rescue :1980 International CO1810 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#800032) :1980 Chevrolet step van rescue :1978 Ford C / King pumper (625/600) (SN#77034) :1976 Ford C / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#75016) :1974 Ford / King pumper (SN#74008) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (840/600) (SN#74006) :1974 Ford C-900 / King tanker (500/1200) (SN#74007) :1974 Ford C / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#73032) :1974 Chevrolet cube van rescue :1972 Dodge 700 / Forman tanker (250/1550) :1968 Ford C / King pumper (840/600) (SN#67049) :1967 Chevrolet step van rescue :1956 GMC tanker (-/1000) External Links *St. Clair Township Fire Department *St. Clair Township Fire Department Facebook page *Corunna Volunteer Firefighters Association Station Map Saint Clair Saint Clair Saint Clair Saint Clair Saint Clair Saint Clair Saint Clair Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus